The advantages of non-reel cartons for packaging filamentary materials such as wire, cable and rope are set forth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/675,755, filed Feb. 16, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The present disclosure concerns cartons for holding filamentary materials that are capable of receiving a heavy weight of filamentary material such as wire. By way of example, the carton of the present disclosure is capable of carrying over 100 pounds of wire. Previous non-reel cartons typically were limited to carrying 15 to 20 pounds of wire. The additional capacity of the present carton enables the non-reel carton to replace the larger sizes of wooden reels that were used to package wire. This affords significant cost savings as well as environmental benefits since the cardboard carton is fully recyclable, unlike the standard wooden reel it replaces.
One of the challenges of a heavy weight carton is providing a way to carry it. It is not reasonable to expect a user to carry a full heavy weight carton weighing 100 pounds in one hand. Dual hand holes have to be provided. The hand holes have to be strong enough to prevent them from tearing out under load, which could possibly cause injury to the end user.